


The Wolves In The North

by ValDeCastille



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark, Modern Westeros, but more than fun, girls just wannna have fun, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/pseuds/ValDeCastille
Summary: Daenerys wants Jon; Margaery wants Robb, and they will have them.





	The Wolves In The North

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I was bored and this little thing came out. I have been obsessed with a song lately so I think that’s where the idea came from. The song talks about animal instinct, bad girls, devouring someone, a boy wanting a girl and a girl wanting said boy. It's a song from a Colombian singer so it’s in Spanish. Here is a link with an english translation if you want to hear it. I believe a bit (a lot) of its sexiness is lost in translation but still. ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnYhtZWclEY
> 
> Hope you like!

> _ I have to know what you think, when you think of me. _
> 
> _ In the intimacy she convinces me not to regret the things that she does to me. _
> 
> _ And her hair that reaches the ground. A look that betrays no fear. A desire that holds me captive. _
> 
> _ I want to lie to her, but I stay honest. _
> 
> _ Racking my mind, I’ve been patient when you’re late. _
> 
> _ I’ve been wanting to see you for a while and today, luckily, I’m the the one who devours you. _
> 
> _ She gives no damns, she is a bad girl. _

 

Much was said about the two eldest Stark brothers. Daenerys and Margaery had heard enough rumours; they wanted first-hand experience.

They came up with a plan and travelled to Winterfell. _Why the fuck not_. They were young and eager to know the world and the North seemed like a good place to start.

They approached Sansa, their sister, and made her their friend with the intention of gathering knowledge about the two men they fancied. However, after getting to know her, they discovered she was a sweet soul and started considering her a true friend.

Yet, she was very helpful. Margaery and Daenerys had only wanted to have some fun, but after Sansa had talked about her brothers extensively, referring to them with so much love, the two girls had fallen hard for Eddard Stark’s boys.

Margaery decided Robb was the man of her dreams as Daenerys did the same with Jon. Thank the gods each had noticed a different Stark.

Sansa told them the brothers worked at the family company and that every Thursday night they went out to have a drink. She knew the place they frequented and proceeded to point it out to them on Google Maps.

Right then, Daenerys and Margaery made it their mission to conquest the pair one of said Thursdays.  

Eavesdropping on a conversation, however, Sansa found out about their plans. Daenerys and Margaery fretted her reaction but, oddly, she approved of them with no reservations, squealing and talking future weddings. Next Thursday approaching, the sweet girl assisted them in their choice of make-up and clothes so her brothers would not be able to resist them.

Sansa stated Jon and Robb appreciated long and abundant hair so, that night, the girls decided to leave their manes down. Margaery’s chestnut curls matched charmingly with the green of her fine bodycon dress while Daenerys' moon-kissed strands contrasted with the black of hers.

Red lips were key, Sansa had affirmed, knowing very well her elder brothers’ preferences. They were classic men, Starks, as their selection of women. Thus, the pair of friends opted then for a classic makeup look that accentuated their features; straight yet delicate noses, high cheekbones, plump lips and long eyelashes.

Lastly, the redhead took out of her designer purse a bottle of perfume and put some drops on each girl to complete their looks. “Winter roses,” -she added- “that is something Northmen are fond of, particularly them.”

They were ready.

Daenerys and Margaery entered the posh club expectantly, looking around for their objectives and taking in the late night ambience. A couple of minutes later, the women found Robb and Jon Stark drinking and chatting, seated in a VIP table on the second floor.

 _How would they reach them there?_ They asked themselves, trying to concoct their next moves. There was no way in the seven hells they would easily give up.

The answer dawned on them rather quickly. Margaery noticed their table had a perfect view of the crowded dance floor so she and Daenerys made their way to it, strategically positioning themselves in their range of vision.

They started dancing, swaying their hips to the melodic tunes, accentuating their manners, letting themselves get lost within the sultry, humid, atmosphere.

They would see them.

 _They had to see them_.

 _Others be damned_ , they were both so handsome. They effortlessly looked good, holding a fag between their fingers, sipping their glasses, conversing in between laughs.

Their smiles shone splendidly, dazing the two women, making them feel fourteen again. Their open shirts revealed their built pectorals and a trail of delectable curls down their chests that made the onlookers salivate.

Margaery and Daenerys were convinced that the gods, both Old and New, had designed those male specimens specifically for them and no other woman in the world would snatch them away. They were not hopeless romantics, actually, they were both quite sceptical about love itself, however, they had been wrong all along, soulmates existed. And they had presented to them in the form of two northern wolves.

Margaery believed Robb’s auburn wavy hair had been fashioned to match her coffee mane flawlessly, exactly as Daenerys’ was convinced Jon’s onyx ruff contrasted her platinum curls with precision only high forces could command.

Their eyes were a colour fest.

Margaery’s dark honey orbs were drawn into Robb’s blue oceans, getting lost in their depths. Margaery could only imagine what it would be like to look at them from up close.

Daenerys’ lilac irises, so weird to encounter, were beckoned by Jon’s stormy eyes as if pulled by a magnetic force. He remained unaware she was looking at them, and she let herself rejoice for a second on that fact.

Having accepted their soulmate theory, the girls had included marriage and children in their plans although they had always preferred to make their own money. They could perfectly picture their future lives, full of joy and, overall, love. After some weeks in the North, Daenerys was certain she wanted to bear Jon’s children and no one else’s. Margaery was certain she wanted to bear Robb’s children and no one else’s. Their mission became even more important then.

A tingling sensation at the nape of their necks, they turned seeking its source with curiosity --and hope. They looked up and… _Finally_ , two pairs of mischievous eyes ogled at them, not minding in the least to hide their profound interest in any way.

The enticing lips of the two men on the second floor were pursed in smirks, and the girls understood right away why people thought of them as fierce beasts. Their stares --as their demeanour-- were animalistic, ferocious, like those of wild predators when stalking their preys.

Instead of feeling intimidated or fearful, however, Daenerys and Margaery felt fire spreading within their bodies, uncontrollable wanton flooding their veins. _Yes_ , they were meant to be theirs.

The girls made sure Jon and Robb admired each and every one of their curves on the dance floor, casting a spell on them with their bodies.

Unexpectedly, two other guys dancing nearby approached and tried to talk to the desirous women, fascinated by their sinful moves. The pair tittered, entertained by the attention they were getting even if that had not been their goal. It was nice to be appreciated.

Just when they were about to accept the guys’ invitation to dance, a broad man in a black suit approached and told them Mr Robb and Mr Jon requested their presence.

 _Of course_ , they thought. The Stark brothers had acted when observing their catches could be stolen away. The girls smugly grinned and followed the man straight to the VIP area, more private and lavish than the rest of the club. Losing no time nor sparing anyone another glance, Margaery and Daenerys made their way to the future fathers of their children.

They were waiting for them, searching for their eyes with theirs and deepening their lopsided simpers as they approached. The stood up to receive them like the gentlemen they were and --oddly for a pair of Northmen-- kissed both their cheeks as greeting. The girls felt a jolt of electricity explode at the pit of their stomachs that sent a shiver through their spine as they tried to fathom the proximity of their dreams embodied.

Margaery sat next to Robb as Daenerys did the same with Jon after they had complemented their outfits and offered to buy them a drink. Their bodies almost touched, driving the girls insane as they could feel their light alcohol breaths on their skin, giving them goosebumps.

The atmosphere was heavy in the best of ways, loaded with an intoxicating cologne, a hoarse tobacco scent and the fragrance of abundant transpiration. Filling their lungs with it,  warm, sticky fluids spread between their legs.

Robb spoke first. “What are two southern girls up to this far north?” He asked with an alluring voice, husky and lowpitched.

“Is it that evident we’re not from around here?” Chimed in Margaery, using a similar tone to his, gifting him her signature grin.

The wolves chuckled, a raspy rumble so sweet to their ears. “It is,” --answered Jon-- “Northern women are gorgeous, yet their beauty holds a very different air than that of the southern gals.”

“They are not so _bold_ , either,” added Robb, quickly glancing at their dresses. Margaery and Daenerys knew no northern woman dared to wore such attires in the cold North, however, they had decided the weather would not determined their choices and their southern ways of doing things.

“They told us Winterfell City was the most beautiful place to see during the winter,” Daenerys replied to Robb’s question with amused eyes, glancing to Jon to assess his reaction.

“So we wanted to witness it for ourselves,” completed Margaery.

“You will be staying for a while, then,” continued Jon with a suggestive tone. _Oh_ , they were very aware of their intentions and the girls were glad for it. They had not come here to pretend and shy away. Winter was predicted to arrive next month, enough time to make them fall for them.

“Yes, we will,” Daenerys answered for both of them, biting her bottom lip.

The guys had not stopped smirking and their moves were more forward, almost daring. They wanted them to initiate whatever they thought they wanted to initiate.

Savouring the sweet taste of victory, Margaery and Daenerys knew they had them; they had fallen into their trap and there was no escape. Wolves suddenly did not seem to be as fierce anymore. They only required to continue charming them and then they’d be the ones needing them, pursuing them and, eventually, asking them to stay in their lives forever.

“So, tell us your names,” Jon said almost desperately, yet pulling himself together in the blink of an eye. Daenerys almost wanted to roll her eyes. They were pups now, no wolves.

“Margaery.”

“Daenerys.” She seductively turned to face Jon, inquiring with her glare the same question, pretending to be unaware of everything.

“Jon.” His voice was back to a confident, thick drawl.

“Robb,” answered the auburn-haired man after Margaery asked the same. Grabbing his drink and urging the rest to do the same he called for a toast. “To new friends,” he said when their glasses clashed.

“To new _friends,_ ” replied the girls, never ceasing to look into the eyes they adored.

The siblings proudly told them about their jobs as business managers at Stark Corporation, and they told them about theirs, too, not minding to disclose any detail of their lives to the men that’d get to know them better than anyone.

“We both live in the capital,” said Daenerys. The Northmen weren’t shocked at the revelation, yet a flicker of disappointment tainted their eyes for a moment. “We’re neighbours, actually.”

“I design jewellery,” announced Marge. “I have my own brand and, not that I like to brag but the company is doing nicely. After it started selling well in Westeros I ventured to Essos and it’s been very well received, especially amongst young women.”

Robb smiled, seemingly approving of her job if the shower of compliments were any indication.

“I am an interior designer,” intervened Daenerys. “I work at an architecture firm with my two older brothers.” Jon, too, approved. He asked about her family and appeared genuinely interested in the projects they developed.

Both Margaery and Daenerys were fascinated by the men before them, they were not only annoyingly handsome but they had kind hearts. They had never, ever, met men like that, and they had met quite a lot of them. They were straightforward yet, humble and mindful, they had a dark sense of humour, yet it was not meant to hurt nor was it rude.

They had been the ones seducing, yet the brothers had ended up doing the catching.

After a while, the conversation divided. Robb paid attention solely to Margaery as did Jon with Daenerys. They talked hobbies, favourite things and their hometowns. Margaery was taken aback by how fascinated Robb was about Highgarden and she couldn’t believe he had never visited. For her part, Daenerys was excited about Jon’s eagerness to know Dragonstone and found it cute the most south he had ventured to was the Neck. They were born and bred northerners, proud of their culture and heritage. Margaery and Daenerys could only think about the world they were missing on and they would gladly present to them.  

The couples continued chatting for a while, enjoying their presence and the time getting to know each other. Something just clicked. Daenerys discovered Jon was the sweetest, smartest and most interesting man she had ever met. Margaery found out Robb was the funniest, cleverest and most captivating man she had come across.

At one point, Jon intertwined his fingers with Daenerys’, pretending it was the most normal thing to happen, face cool, eyes playful. She could tell he was an expert lover, yet his actions felt shy and clumsy at moments, only exciting her further. Her heart beat faster, her breathing became frantic.

In the same fashion, Robb placed his hand upon Margaery’s leg, gently caressing it. The gesture made ger her blush and giggle, finding comfort in Robb’s besotted expression as he relished in her reactions.

_Was this a dream?_

Daenerys suddenly felt brave and, after one more gin and tonic, she dared to claim Jon as hers with a searing kiss. There was no time for sweetness, she wanted to make her point clear. He was a bit taken by her enthusiasm yet responded just as passionately, tugging at her lower lip and entwining his tongue with hers in a lustful dance.

When the need to breathe became unbearable, Daenerys parted their mouths, gasping, leaning her forehead on his. Jon’s lips pulled back on that characteristic crooked smile of his and, not allowing not even inches to keep them disconnected, he pulled her in for another kiss, bringing her closer by snaking his arms around her waist. “Where have you been all this time?" He whispered in between kisses with his deep northern accent. Daenerys felt she had reached the seventh heaven.

When Margaery saw how Daenerys had been successful, she got the courage to kiss Robb as well. Her grandmother would have chided her for not taking the first step. She grabbed him by the shirt and brought his lips to hers, the world long forgotten. He immediately responded to her closeness, lifting her weight and placing her on his lap. His lips burnt, his tongue had no mercy. “How is it that I only met you today?” He muttered into her ear, panting. Margaery flashed him with an innocent smile.

_You have no idea._

After their first kisses, the two pairs continued conversing, holding hands, caressing skin and laughing out the night. It seemed like the perfect double date already.

Proud of themselves, the duo of friends looked at each other from time to time, congratulating the other on their success. Nothing like sharing life’s best moment with the person one had chosen as a partner in crime.

However, reality making itself present as they focused on their surroundings other than Robb and Jon, they felt female glances on them, bothered and envious. 

_Sorry, not sorry, girls._

This was their time.

Everything was going smoothly just like they had wanted, although, secretly, they feared the two Starks only fancied a one-night distraction. They couldn't bear the idea so a silent plan was devised and agreed so they ensured a more permanent encounter.

The women expressed their eagerness to get some rest after a long day shopping and wandering around Winterfell; also, they needed to get their sleep for tomorrow they would be taking a tour to the neighbouring towns and they wanted to really profit on it.  

Robb and Jon seemed discouraged, but accepted their reasons and offered to take them to their hotel. The girls swooned at their chivalrous attitude.

Each brother had brought their own car so each girl got into one, both equally fabulous and expensive. Somehow, it all felt familiar already, as if their bodies knew this was their new routine, their future.

Robb couldn't stop gawking at Margaery as random facts escaped his mouth to keep the conversation going, his fingers glued to her skin. Robb was good with words, he was a charmer.

Jon couldn't stop leering at Daenerys, too, but unlike his brother, he kept quiet, his silence expressing all he was feeling. Brooding, they called it, and Daenerys felt like passing out as she found all the unspoken words written on his eyes.

So immersed in the person next to them, Margaery and Daenerys felt the way to the hotel had taken three seconds instead of the hour their clocks indicated. They dreaded their parting.

When the cars stopped, parked in front of the luxurious crystal entrance, Robb and Jon stepped down and opened the door for them. Their grins were gone and only stern looks remained.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Jon,” Daenerys told the grey-eyed man in front of her. “I had a really nice time.” Her voice was friendly and melodic.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Jon answered placing his hands dangerously close to her bum. “I had never met a woman like you.”

Daenerys’ cheeks grew crimson. “An interior designer from Dragonstone?”

“Precisely," he jested, an adorable chuckle leaving his mouth. They stayed looking at each other without saying a word, taking in each other’s features, scent, presence.

“You are great company, Robb. Thanks for the night,” Margaery said honestly, mussing Robb’s curls with her ring-adorned fingers.

Smiling, he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. “I should be the one thanking you. I spent an amazing time; you are one remarkable woman.”  

“You are one remarkable man,” she offered in reply.

Robb grabbed both her hands and gently played with them. “I want to see you again. I refuse to let you go.” His eyes told her he was truthful.

Margaery smirked and she _knew_. She knew Robb Stark had started to feel a deeper connection to her. One she’d make sure to take care of.

“Can I see you again?” Jon asked Daenerys. “I can't bear the idea that this is the only time I will get to talk to you.” He pronounced the words with such certainty Daenerys was a bit shocked. Could someone be so sure about anything? She grinned and _knew_. She knew Jon Stark had started to feel a deeper connection to her and she’d take every advantage from it.

The boys told the girls to drop the tour. _They_ would be their guides during their stay at Winterfell and the whole North if necessary. Margaery and Daenerys played their part, telling them that was crazy. _It wasn’t._

Sensing their hesitation, the brothers promised to cancel all their meetings and appointments for the weekend and the next week in order to spend every second with them. Their father would have to understand.

Margaery and Daenerys inwardly chuckled. After a while of _convincing_ , the friends accepted their propositions, wondering what the honourable Eddard Stark would think of both his sons marrying southern ladies.

“See you around, gorgeous,” Jon said to Dany as he kissed her one last time. “I can't wait to see you tomorrow.” His serious stare full of hope.

“Good night, beautiful,” Robb told Margaery with his lips over hers. “I will be thinking about you.” He couldn’t contain a smile.

Content, the girls walked towards the hotel but stopped just after passing the glass doors. Margaery looked at Daenerys, Daenerys looked at Margaery. They had conceded in not looking for sex that night but… Who were they kidding? They wanted to shag those studs yesterday.

Reaching consent, they turned and made their way back to them, not giving a damn about anything.

Jon noticed and slapped Robb on the shoulder to make him aware, both brothers standing straight, satisfied with the sudden change of context. The animalistic sneer the girls had seen at the club reappeared, the vicious glint of their eyes reborn. As on cue, they opened the passenger door of their cars and waited for them to be seated.

Before entering the cars, however, Margaery and Daenerys kissed their men ardently, not giving a toss if someone could see them.

“I want you,” Dany uttered, lust filling her words.  Jon's eyes turned black and she swore she had heard him growl.

“Take me,” Margaery gasped desperately as Robb regarded her in a manner no one had ever seen her before.

The moon was up and bright, big and round illuminating everything. The men's features looked wilder, deathlier, in its light.

Lastly, they got in the cars and the guys drove away.  

Where? Margaery and Daenerys didn't know, and they didn't care. Forever began tonight.

They had made it.

They had got themselves the eldest Stark brothers; the wolves in the North.

**Author's Note:**

> Uff... I love these girls. ;)
> 
> Always good to know your thoughts! <3


End file.
